


Promises

by fleshlycherry



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, crazy space incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshlycherry/pseuds/fleshlycherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is River's birthday.  Simon has promises to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jebbypal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebbypal/gifts).



> Cherry said: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEBBY! Birthday drabble?
> 
> Jebby said: How about one about River's birthday? *bats eyes while feeding your CSI bunnies steroids*
> 
> Originally posted July 22, 2005.

“Simon?”

Residency had taught him to be awake and alert on a moments notice. River had taught him not to make any sudden moves. He held his arms out to her and she collapsed into them with a sigh.

“Can’t sleep, _mei-mei_?”

The baby hairs on the top of her head tickled Simon’s chin as she shook her head.

“Why not? Nightmares? Maybe I should get you something to calm you.”

“It’s my birthday Simon.” Her warm breath flew over his skin.

He smiled, “As you have been reminding me for the past week. I know when your birthday is River, I won’t forget. Promise me you won’t tell yourself, ok? But we’re having a surprise party for you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow is today Simon. And I think the cat’s out of the bag, River found out.”

His smile froze as she shifted her body against his. “River. River, stop. Not-“

“Not here? Not now?”

His head was spinning, adrenalin coursing through his veins as her body moved against his in ways it shouldn’t have know how to.

“You promised, _ge-ge_. When I was old enough, when numbers were no longer incriminating, when I was grown up. You said so.”

Simon tried to stand up, to escape the tangle of his sister’s arms and legs, the thrust of her hips and breasts. Her strength was unexpected though, and he was on his back in an instant, her thighs pressed tightly to the sharp bones of his hips, lips millimeters from his own.

“Oh River” His whispering voice shuddered and cracked as he pushed long tendrils of her hair away from her face, “Things are different now, you’re not...you can’t...”

He warred with himself. Years ago he had feared they would be discovered, feared words like _taking advantage_ , like _consent_ , like _love_. He feared himself and his desires and so he had made his promise, and asked River to make hers. To be patient, to keep them both safe, and she had. She had never again asked him to touch her as she once had, never asked him to love her like they both knew he did and wanted to.

Her fingertips grazed his temple. “Hush, Simon.” She spoke her words gently into his mouth, her lips pushing and sliding over his own, before pulling back. “I was a good little girl. I was patient just like you asked. I waited and protected you and now I’m me and you are you and you promised and there are no pie crusts to be broken and it's my birthday and I’m here Simon I’m here I’m here I’m here-“

Simon silenced River’s anguished monologue with his mouth and tongue and hands and parts that shouldn’t know how to move against his sister as they did.

It was her birthday. It was time for him to keep his promises.


End file.
